Outta My Heart
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Quidditch, Kisses, Curses, and falls all lead up to a perilous day for the staff of Hogwarts, espcially Minerva and Albus. Read and Review? Please? A.M


**__**

Disclaimer/Authors Note Thing: This story is from the warped mind of someone under the influence of 1:05 AM Ibuprofen and Vicaden. Dunno if I spelled that right, but, I'm on lotsa painkillers. Anyhoo, song belongs to BBMAK and its call Outta My Heart**_, well, actually its all _**Out of My Heart**_, but Outta My Heart sounds better. Anyway, that belongs to the, HP belongs to them *points at WB and JK* and the me, the Vicaden, and Irene, I mean, the plot, those belong to yours truly. Wow, I get to own something…_**

__

I feel fine 

Now the rain is gone 

And the sun has come to shine 

Nothin can get me down today 

Head over heals 

Got my mind made up 

As i'm driving through the fields 

Nothin can get me down again 

"I told you Albus, a little fall from a broomstick is not going to cripple me for life!" Minerva McGonagall yelled to her colleague and companion.

"I told you Minerva, Thirty-five feet is not a 'little fall.'" Albus Dumbledore argued.

"Well, if you had caught me it wouldn't have been thirty-five feet, would it?" The saucy twenty-seven year old said.

"If you had been paying attention to where you were going, that Bludger wouldn't have hit you." Her much older companion said logically.

"Its not my fault Poppy threw the Quaffle crooked." Minerva said, referring to her teammate.

The staff of Hogwarts had decided that since it was the first week of summer, and no one was scheduled to leave for another week, they would celebrate having the pitch open by having a friendly game of Quidditch. Unfortunately, the other team was made of two Slytherins, a Hufflepuff, three Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw. The two Slytherins were Haven Dours, Potions Master, playing Seeker, and Gwen Sinistra, playing Keeper. The Hufflepuff was Calina Hooch, in position of Beater. The Gryffindors were Anthony Kettleburn, Roger Vector, and Mara Brown, all in positions of Chaser. The Ravenclaw was Filius Flitwick, the other Beater.

The other team, however, was made of two Gryffindors, Minerva as lead Chaser, and Albus as Seeker. Two Ravenclaws, Poppy Pomfrey (the school nurse) as Chaser, and Karma Jade, the Charms intern, as Keeper. Two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin. Celia Sprout, Herbology Professor and Hufflepuff member, as Chaser, and William D'Haem, Hufflepuff and Ancient Runes intern, Beater. And one Slytherin, Horatio Wolfe, as Beater.

__

Catch me if you can 

I gotta make a getaway 

Albus sighed as Minerva kicked off the ground ten minutes later, catching the Quaffle from Karma, and throwing it to Celia, yelling "Catch me if you can!" And turning her head to wink at him.

He kicked off a second later, to look for the Snitch, but was distracted by Minerva scoring on Gwen and yelling to her friend, "No hard feelings, right Gwen?" She soared off, her hair coming loose from its already messy bun, falling out to spray behind her. Her dark gray eyes, almost black, were sparkling merrily, and her cheeks were rosy, making her appear about nineteen.

His stomach lurched, and it wasn't from the height.

__

As the sun goes down 

Wakin' up my dreams 

And in my mind you're with me once again 

Outta my heart 

Into your head 

And inside my heart there's a place for you 

And in my mind i'm with you once again 

Outta my heart into your head 

Minerva felt the eyes on her, but didn't dwell on it. It was probably Albus, worrying about how high she was and fast she was going. Feeling her hair come out she cursed, "Bugger, that'll take hours to untangle."

She laughed as a Bludger narrowly missed her head. Then she flew under Roger, as he attempted a fake pass to Mara, only to be charged by Poppy. The three Chasers had worked out this formation before.

Minerva smiled as Celia flew up from behind Roger, and faked a dive at him, he panicked and dropped the Quaffle, witch Minerva caught and pushed her broom to the other side of the field. She had dubbed the opposing team as 'Humans' and her team as 'Acromantulas'.

She chuckled as Gwen came out, trying to head her off, and tossed the Quaffle over the Slytherins head, through the hoop to Celia, who had tailed her to the other side of the hoop. Celia threw the red ball back through the middle hoop, scoring them twenty points. Then the game seemed to be on pause as the 'Human' and 'Acromantula' Seekers dived for the ground, each pulling up to spiral away, chasing after the snitch.

__

Chasing the sun 

Tryin ta get away from the rain that's gonna come 

Hope I make it all the way 

I'm lost in a crowd 

Tryin' ta find my way 

But the rain keeps fallin' down 

Doesn't matter anyway 

"Come on Albus!" Minerva muttered, rooting him on even as Gwen had muttered, "Lets go Horatio." Right next to her.

The Seekers dived for the ground again, and Minerva noticed with worry that Albus was leaning to far forward on his broom, stretching his hand out.

She cursed, knowing his broom had an anti-crash system on it, it would level out three inches from the ground, and Albus was three feet from it.

Minerva dived, swerving between the prone players who were too busy watching the Seekers to play.

Two feet.

Minerva slowed her broom, leveling it out till she was even to where Albus might land if he fell, trusting her reflexes to get out of the way if he didn't.

One foot.

She smiled as he caught the Snitch, then frowned as his broom rocketed towards the ground, leveling out like she had expected, and throwing him from it, chucking him straight into her stomach.

Her breath came out in a large "Oof."

__

Catch me if you can 

I gotta make a getaway 

Guiding her broom carefully down the rest of the way to the ground, she realized that Albus had been knocked out from the combined whiplash of his initial 'crash' that his broom leveling out had caused, then slamming head first into her stomach.

Sending the rest of the players back to the castle to wash up, she sat with him on the empty Quidditch pitch waiting for him to come to.

She noted, with irony, that she had yelled, 'Catch me if you can!' as soon as she got back in the air. She'd certainly caught him.

__

As the sun goes down 

Wakin' up my dreams 

And in my mind you're with me once again 

Outta my heart

Into your head 

And inside my heart there's a place for you 

And in my mind i'm with you once again 

Outta my heart

Into your head 

It was a good half-hour before he woke, plenty of time for her to notice that his slender body was well muscled, and his auburn hair was almost baby fine, and that his smoothly sculpted face gave him an educated look.

By the time when he opened his eyes and groaned, she was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs, hair cascading down her back, watching him.

__

Take a look 

At the sky feel the sunshine 

In your heart, In your head 

In your own time 

Albus opened his eyes, and the first thing his mind processed was that those clouds looked like a Snitch. The next thing was that the Golden Snitch's wings were still beating against his hand.

Then he realized he was lying on the Quidditch pitch, and it was nearing seven o'clock in the evening, judging by the way that the sun was just turning the horizon pink.

"Have a nice ride?" A pleasantly sardonic voice asked from his left.

Whirling around gave him the view of a huge headache, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, quite." He answered, letting go of the snitch, "Did you?"

"Oh yes, I just love going around catching people." She smiled at him, a brief flashing of teeth that left him wanting to make her smile completely.

__

As the sun goes down 

Wakin' up my dreams 

And in my mind you're with me once again 

Outta my heart

Into your head 

And inside my heart there's a place for you

And in my mind i'm with you once again 

Outta my heart

Into your head 

"You caught me?" Albus asked quietly.

She nodded, "Just after you caught the Snitch, your broom leveled out, giving you whiplash and sending your head straight into my stomach."

"Wait, my broom levels out at three inches from the ground. Last I had checked you were with Gwen and Celia at the hoops…then how did you end up down here?" He was putting the picture slowly together, his brain foggy. The he blushed, realizing where his head _could _have landed.

"I flew, Albus. I saw your broom careening towards the ground at an unsafe speed with you barely hanging on, and noticed you were going to get thrown off, and I was right." Then she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. She had just said almost the exact same thing he had said to her when she fell.

Minerva uncurled herself almost liquidly, standing up to pace.

Walking past the brooms, she bent and picked them up, slinging them over a shoulder.

"Minerva?" Albus asked from below her, where he had managed to sit up.

"Mmhmm?" She answered.

"Can you help me up, please?"

She nodded, walking past him and coming to a stop, offering him her hand.

He grasped it, fully expecting her to back up to pull, but she pulled with her arm, forcing him to push himself off the ground and take a step back. While he was taking a step back, he tripped over his Quidditch robes (All the players had worn their house colors) which were hanging halfway off his left arm, the trip forced him to take a step forward, into Minerva.

__

Outta my heart

Into your head 

Outta my heart

Into your head 

Her insides sighed happily, pleased with the close proximity. Visibly pleased. She blushed and cursed her luck.

His insides were yelling out their happiness, while his brain was screaming, "Colleague, colleague, colleague!"

They both sighed loudly in unison, then broke out laughing collapsing on each other to hold themselves up.

Minerva looked up first, her head on his shoulder.

Albus looked up next, his head resting on hers.

Minerva shifted her head, pulling it up straight, and so caught by surprise was Albus, that he didn't move, and Minerva didn't pull back.

He jerked his head away, "Well…er."

"Do you ever shut up?" Minerva asked, flying and sexual tension making her bold.

Albus nodded.

"Good." She said simply, and leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder, happy enough there to wait for him to work out whatever he was thinking, while sorting through her own thoughts as well.

Minerva's thoughts went something like this, _You can cut the sexual tension around here with a knife. Someone should do something about it. Maybe me? No…it should be his choice…_

Albus' thoughts were along the same lines, _Don't be such a coward, man. You defeated Grindelwald two years ago, you can tell her how you feel. Or not? She should have the choice._

Minerva raised her head again, finding herself much in the same position, except Albus had his mouth open to say something.

She pulled her head, back, blushing.

"That's twice now." Albus said, "I think it means something." His eyes twinkled, though he tried not to show it.

"What do you think it means?" She asked, almost breathlessly.

"Its about time?" He ventured, before closing her mouth in a gentle, probing kiss.

She pulled away after a moment, and smiled fully.

His breath caught, and he smiled back.

Distantly, they could hear the shout of;

"I told you the Lip Locker Curse was a great invention!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Who cares?"

"You owe me ten galleons!"


End file.
